


Devil's Backbone

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hospitals, Past Abuse, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina knew when she went on the run that she was making life dangerous for herself and her son. She just never imagined there'd be more casualties.





	Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on CuriousCat: Devils Backbone by the Civil Wars- Outlaw Queen

_Give me the burden, give me the blame_  
_ I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame_  
_ Give me the burden, give me the blame_  
_ How many, how many Hail Marys is it gonna take?_

_Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_  
_ He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_  
_ Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please_  
_ Don't take that sinner from me_  
_ Oh don't take that sinner from me-The Civil Wars_

Regina paced the emergency room, the blood drying on her white slacks. Her hand went over the arrow bracelet on her wrist, the tears falling down her cheeks. They had taken him from her, despite her pleas to follow. Realistically, she knew why but she just wanted to hold his hand and tell him that it was going to be okay.

“Regina Mills?”

She looked up to find two police officers standing before her. Her heart sunk to her stomach and she thought of Robin lying on the operating table. The day they met, two parents at the PTA. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, not disclosing the full truth. She was more than just an average single mom, newly “divorced”. She left out the abusive ex-husband she finally had the backbone to escape, the son she was viciously trying to protect from him. It took 6 months for Robin to get the information out of her and for some reason, he still loved her after.

_It’s all my fault._

“We need to talk to you about what happened,” the taller, blonde officer said. He had a kind face, but it was also a bit stern. His brunette partner stood next to him, looking less than pleased. “Are you ready to talk?”

No, she would never be able to, but she knew that they wouldn’t be willing to hear that. “Sure.”

They lead her to sit down, introducing themselves as Officer Nolan and Officer Humbert. Nolan got her some water and she gripped it in her hands, the condensation melting onto her hand.

  
“What happened, Miss Mills?” Officer Humbert asked.

Regina shook her head. “I don’t know. I came home and they were both…” She clamped her eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Robin and Leopold’s bloody bodies out of her head. She supposed they may never know what happened that night. “Like that. Leopold Blanchard was my husband; I’m separated from him.”

“Was your split amicable?”

Regina looked up, drying her eyes. “Am I a suspect? Are you officially questioning me?”

Humbert shook his head. “We’re just trying to figure out what’s trying to figure out what happened, ma’am.”

“Like I said, I don’t know. I was at work and I found them both like that when I got home.”

Her mind flashed back to the call she got. Robin saying there was a strange BMW lurking outside her house, reading off that familiar license plate. She had left work without even talking to anyone, consequences be damned. By the time she got there, it was too late. There were two guns and both men had been shot, no telling who had been first. The boys were at Mrs. Lucas’, thankfully.

“There’s nothing else you can think of?” Officer Nolan asked.

“Robin called me, he said that he saw a weird car. And when I got home…”

Humbert interrupted. “You found them like that, we got it.” He exchanged a look with his partner, before rising to his feet. “We may have more questions for you later, so be prepared.” She simply nodded. “And we’ll be talking to Mr. Locksley when he’s ready.”

“What about Leopold?”

Nolan gave her a soft look. “I’m sorry Regina, he didn’t make it.”

Regina stared into space, allowing the news to register as the officers walked away. He was gone. She didn’t know how to feel about that, it wasn’t registering, all she could think about was Robin.

Another hour passed and the doctor allowed her to go back to the room. She wasn’t briefed on his condition because she wasn’t family, but his sister was on the way from England so she would hopefully know soon. She sat by his bed, ignoring the machines and focusing on his face. His eyes were shut and his chest moved rhythmically with the ECG machine. She took his hand and pulled it to her lips, gently giving him a kiss.

“I don’t care what happened,” she whispered. “Please…just…don’t leave me.”


End file.
